1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for straightening one side edge of the four side edges of a rectangular flexible sheet.
2. Prior Art
Laundry shops generally use automatic machines for pressing and folding relatively large rectangular flexible sheets such as bed sheets, quilt covers and bed covers, which have been washed and dried. Since such a rectangular sheet to be processed by the press machine is generally in a crumpled state, it is necessary to straighten one of the four edges thereof before the sheet is fed to the machine. Because of the large size of the sheet, it is difficult for a worker to perform the straightening operation by himself.